Can you help me?
by The Moon Spirit
Summary: Kagome is raped, by someone that was very closed to her, Inuyasha is now out to kill this person. But, Kagome won't tell him who it was! How will he firgure out who did this? Oocness.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Kagome is raped, by someone that was very closed to her, Inuyasha is now out to kill this person. But, what- er, just read the story and find out. Oocness.

A/n- Listen up people! This is the last story I am writing for a while cuz, I must get done with all my other storys, no? But, when this story idea popped into my head, my fingers were tpyeing away and I couldn't stop them, ok, it was 50 50 but still, I tryed to stop them! lol. Well, here it is, and I am working on the other chapters for the other storys so don't cry young and old ones. lol.

-------------------------------------

Kagome layed by the well, in a puddle of blood. She was sobbing, and wincing in pain with each movement she made. "Inuyasha." She whipser, laying in pain. What happened to poor Kagome? She was raped, yes, you heard it, raped. By someone very close to her, I might add. Someone, that was in love with her, and called her his woman. Yep, you guessed it right, Koga. Why? Well, Kagome is going though a heat cycle. This Wolf Demon couldn't help himself. She was in heat, the smell was driving him wild. Kagome closed her eyes, having a flashback.

--Flashback--

Kagome climbed out of the well, a smile on her face. That is, until the over annoying Koga showed up. "Koga! Um, hi!" Kagome said, throwing her legs over the edge of the well, and standing up. "How is my woman?" Koga ask. Koga sniffed the air, and he could smell Kagome was in heat. Koga licked his lips. "Um, fine. But, I wouldn't mind if you stopped calling me 'your woman'. I mean, no-one owns anyone, right?" Kagome said, throwing her pack over her shoulder. Koga was fighting to just pounce on Kagome right there. "R-right." Koga said, taking her pack for her. "Thanks!" Kagome smiled. "Um- s-so, wh-where's muttface!?" Koga ask, trying to sound calm. "Oh, I told INUYASHA I would be back in a few days, but I wanted to surpise him!" Kagome said, happily. "Y-yeah." Koga gulped. "It something t-" Kagome didn't finsh, as Koga's lips met hers. Kagome push him away. "Um, let's not speak of this. EVER. Koga, you know I don't have feelings for you. I like you.. as a friend." Kagome blinked, nervously.

Koga couldn't take it, he throw Kagome's pack down. Kagome gulped, and took a step back, only to meet the well. Koga grabbed her, pulling her into a forceful kiss. Kagome tryed getting away as Koga kissed her neck. "Ko-Koga!" Kagome said, tears filling her eyes. "What's wrong, Kagome?" He smirked, as he kissed her neck mroe, going lower. "Koga, no!" Kagome cried. She tryed pushing him away, but her was to strong. Tears rolled down Kagome's check. Koga ripped Kagome's shirt off, buttons still on, and-

--End of Flashback--

Kagome shook the pictures Koga doing those things to her away. She took a deep breath, and winced in pain, again. She, shaikly button her shirt, and her skirt. She winced it pain. "Inuyasha!" She screamed, paining shoting though her.

Inuyasha sat in tree, watching the sun slowly set when, Kagome's voice reached his ears. It sounded, as if her voice was filled with pain, and fear. Inuyasha took off, towards her. He sniffed the air and growled. "Blood, Kagome's blood." Inuyasha said, to himself as he picked up speed.

Kagome leaned up, she saw and felt blood running from her mouth, bruises all over her. Blood was running down her legs. She screamed in pain, as she gripped the grass around her. "Inuy-" Kagome stopped, as she saw the man she wanted to. Inuyasha stood, a few feet from her. Shock and fear was written on his face. "Ka-Kagome." Was all he could get out. Kagome smiled, she was in pain, but she smiled though her tears. "Inuyasha." She whipser, shaking her head. Inuyasha kneeled by her.

"Kagome, wh-what happened??" He looked her over. His gaze landed upon the blood running down her legs. He blinked and looked Kagome in the eyes. "Inuyasha, you heard me and came." She said. "Feh! Of course I came! Why wouldn't I!?" Inuyasha said, going back to his regular self. Kagome began sobbing again. Guilt washed over Inuyasha.

He, quickly took Kagome in his arms. "Kagome, what did happen to you?" His voice was so gently and kind she couldn't help but smile. But, that smile left that face of hers as she thought back. "In-Inuyasha, it wasn't my fault, so please, don't get mad at me. This.. thing has changed me forever." Kagome looked at him, more tears rolling down her checks. He saw the bruises on her, the blood, her eyes were filled with fear pain, but he saw something he never thought he would see at this time, happiness, happiness cuz of him, being there with her.

Inuyasha hugged her again. "Tell me, Kagome." He said, into her shiny yet matted hair. "It-it was sick, Inuyasha! So-someone r-" Kagome stopped, speaking, not wanting to go on. "Kagome, please finsh." Inuyasha begged. Kagome nodded, and sobbed into his chest. "Someone raped me!" She cried. Inuyasha's eyes winden. He coudln't help but tighten his grip on her. "No, Kagome, no!" He whined. Kagome frowned. "It's true. They did it to me right here." Kagome said, and sobbed more into his already wet chest. "Kagome, who did this!? I will kill them!" Inuyasha pulled away, and looked her in the eyes.

"I.. I can't tell you." Kagome said. "Why!?" Inuyasha growled. "Because, even though they did this to me, I don't.. want them dead." Kagome said. Inuyasha blinked. "Kagome, but!" Inuyasha said. "No, Inuyasha! This is for the best!" Kagome yelled, rage growing inside her. Inuyasha watched her, as she moved away from him. Inuyasha was just about to move after her but Kagome screamed, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" Inuyasha's beads around his neck turned white and his face met the ground. There was a hole, shaped just look Inuyasha in the ground, with him in it. He groaned, as he slowly sat up. "Kagome, wh-" "SIT SIT SIT SIT!!" Kagome finsh and watched as Inuyasha hit the ground four more times. More tears ran down her checks. Inuyasha groaned again and glared at Kagome. "What was that for whench!?" He yelled, standing up. Kagome sobbed into her hands. "SIT, DAMN IT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha hit the ground again. He looked at her, guilt in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kagome!" He crawled to her.

"N-no! I'm sorry, I shouldn't had done that, it's just." Kagome wouldn't finsh. "Just what?" Inuyasha said, hugging her again. Kagome felt so safe in his arms, she didn't even anwser.

After some time, light snores came from the girl in Inuyasha's arms. He sigh and stood up, carrying her. "Kagome, I shall find out who hurt you, I will kill them." Inuyasha whipser, as he walked towards Keada's village. Inuyasha didn't even try to sniff the person out, there was to much of Kagome's blood, and tears to smell the other guys scent. But, he thought he had Koga's scent, but Koga was better then that, right? Inuyasha soon saw the village ahead and walked towards it.

-----------------------

So, I thought that was pretty good. I didn't want to go into details with Koga raping Kagome, is why I stopped it. Idk why, I didn't. O wells. lol. More soon and reveiw or I'll cry. D': lol. 


	2. Chapter 2 More Pain

Summary- Kagome is raped, by someone that was very closed to her, Inuyasha is now out to kill this person. But, what- er, just read the story and find out. Oocness.

A/n- Thanks again for the reviews guys! Well, you been asking for it, so here it is.

Chapter 3 -- More Pain.

Inuyasha walked into a hut, where Sango, Shippo and Miroku were. Good thing, Shippo was sleeping, he wouldn't want to see his 'mommy' like this.

Sango smiled at Inuyasha until she saw what was in his arms. She gasp, as her smile disappeared. Miroku and Sango stood. "Inuyasha! What happened to Lady Kagome?" Miroku ask. "I'll tell you later, just get Keade so she can help." Inuyasha said, quickly. "Right." Miroku nodded and ran out the door. "Inuyasha, lay Kagome here." Sango said, laying out a mat. Inuyasha nodded, and layed Kagome, gently down on the mat. Miroku came back with Keade by his side. "What happened to Kagome, Inuyasha?" Keade ask, kneeling by Kagome. Inuyasha stood. Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Kagome was." Inuyasha paused, growling. "Inuyasha, was what?" Sango blinked. His growl deepen. "Rape." He finsh. Gasps filled the room then, it was quiet. "Miroku and I will be outside." Inuyasha broke the quietness, grabbed Miroku by the arm and walked outside.

Sango blinked, and looked down at the sleeping Kagome. "Who would do this?" Sango shook her head, and sigh, deeply. "I don't know, ye child, but we must take care of her now, and find that out later." Keade said. Sango nodded.

"Inuyasha, who did this?" Miroku ask, Inuyasha who was sitting in a tree. Inuyasha looked down at the monk. "Feh! Kagome wouldn't tell me! She said, she didn't want them hurt. So, they must be pretty close to Kagome. And, if I did know who did it, I think I would have there head by now." Inuyasha said.

Miroku blinked. "So, she doesn't want the person who did this to her hurt?" Miroku said. "Duh! If she did, I think she would of told me!" Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes, and looked away from Miroku. "What's weird, though, I got the scent of Koga for a second. But, he wouldn't do that." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Inuyasha, think about it. Why did Kagome leave first off?" Miroku said. Inuyasha jumped in front of Miroku. "To go get more suppiles." Inuyasha said. Miroku shook his head. "No, to get away from you." Miroku said. Inuyasha growled. "And, what does that mean, monk!?" Inuyasha said. "Don't take it as offense, I mean. She was going though her heat cycle." Miroku said. Inuyasha thought about it. "I knew she didn't smell right. But, what does this have to do with it!?" Inuyasha ask.

"Well, when any woman is going though a heat cycle, no demon can not help themsevles but go after her. See, you were not going after her, cuz your only half-demon, but Koga, Koga is, full." Miroku said. Inuyasha thought about it, then growled. "So, your saying, Koga could of done this!?" Inuyasha growled. "He might of, but, any demon could of, Inuyasha. So, don't just go off, and kick Koga's ass. First, we have to make sure he did." Miroku said. Inuyasha growled again. "Damn it!" Inuyasha sniffed the air.

He turned around, and saw Sango standing there. "We fixed her up, she's awake, and asking for you." Sango said, calmly. That was all Inuyasha needed to hear, he was off towards the hut. "What were you two talking about?" Sango rised a eyebrow. "Trying to firgure out who did this. Inuyasha said, he thought he could smell Koga for a second." Miroku replied. "But, Koga is in love with Kagome, he wouldn't do this, right?" Sango ask. "To find out, we have to go to the place it happened, the well." Miroku said. Sango nodded, and followed Miroku towards the well.

Inuyasha ran into the hut. Kagome was leaning against the wall, she looked fine, but behind those happy eyes were pain. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Inuyasha kneeled by her and Kagome jumped into his arms. "I'll leave ye two alone. Call if ye need me." With that said, Keade left.

Inuyasha nodded and wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Kagome, I'm sorry I let this happen to you." Inuyasha said, into her hair. Kagome sigh. "Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault." Kagome said. "Yes, it was! I should of been there! I should of stopped this demon!" Inuyasha said. "But, Kagome, you must tell me who did this." Inuyasha added. Kagome shook her head. "No, I can't." Kagome said. "Why!? Why, Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "Cuz, I don't want him hurt. Yes, he might of have done this to me, but I couldn't live with that guilt." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "Kagome, just a hint?" Inuyasha begged. Kagome looked up into his begging eyes.

She open her mouth to say something, but closed it and shook her head. "Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. "I said no, ok!?" Kagome said. Inuyasha sigh, and nodded. "The only reason I want to know is, cuz I want you to get your revenge." Inuyasha said. "Yeah, well what if I didn't want to get it?" Kagome ask. "I know you secertly do." Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head. "No, I don't." Kagome said. Inuyasha's ear twitched and he sniffed the air. He growled.

"There's a demon near by." Inuyasha said. Kagome gulped. "What kind?" Kagome blinked. "I think, a snake demon. Stay here." Inuyasha let go of Kagome and ran outside. Kagome stood up, and winced. She grabbed her bow and arrows and walked towards the door. Screams could be heard. Kagome ran outside. She winced and looked around. Demons were attacking the village. "Kirara!" Kagome yelled, over the screams. Kirara walked out of the hut. She grew big and Kagome jumped on.

She winced and gritted her teeth in pain. "G-go, Kirara." Kagome said. Kirara roared and flew into the air. Kagome drew a arrow, and shot a a demon down. "Inuyasha was wrong, it's more then one." Kagome said, shoting another. Kirara bit one, snapping it in half. Blood flew all over Kagome and Kirara. "Kirara!" Kagome said, blood running down her face. The cat demon's ears went flat on her head and she roared a sorry. "It's allright." Kagome said, shoting another demon down. Kirara's ears perked up, as she heard her master yelling for her.

Kirara took off that way. Kagome almost fell off but grabbed Kirara. "Whoa, Kirara!" Kagome said. Kirara roared and landed by Sango and Miroku, who was getting attacked by some demons. "Guys!" Kagome yelled, shotting a arrows towards the demons. All the demons turned into dust. "Kagome! What are you doing out!?" Sango ran to her. "I'm allright, have you seen Inuyasha!?" Kagome jumped down from Kirara. Pain shot though her but she didn't show it. "Yes, he was fighting in a village the last I saw of him." Miroku said. More demon were coming there way. "Ok, I'll be back!" Kagome ran towards the village. "Kagome, no!" Sango yelled, hitting one of the demon on the head with her boomang. Sango turned around but she saw no Kagome. "Miroku, Kagome ran off on her own." Sango yelled to Miroku. "After we get done with these demons, we will go after her!" Miroku said. "But!" Sango said. "Sango, if we let those demons past, they'll go to the village." Miroku said, hitting a demon on the head, killing it. Sango sigh and nodded. "Ok!" Sango yelled, throwing her boomang at some of the demons, killing them.

Kagome ran though the forest, and saw the village ahead. But, what she didn't see, was a demon following her. She saw Inuyasha ahead. A smile appeared on her face. "Inuyasha!" She screamed. She saw Inuyasha look her way. "Inu- AH!" Kagome fell to the ground, the demon bit her, on her thigh. She kept wincing in pain, as it bit down harder. Inuyasha came out of no where, and sliced the demon's thoart, leaving the head stuck to Kagome leg. Kagome winced it pain more. She screamed in pain, as Inuyasha open the mouth and took it out of her thigh. He throw the head somewhere else and picked up Kagome. "Stupid! What were you thinking!?" Inuyasha growled. "Inu- Inuyasha." Kagome said, before fainting.

--- Kagome's POV ---

"Get her away from here, now!" I heard Inuyasha yelled. I open my eyes, the trees above us were on fire. "Right! Be careful, Inuyasha!" I heard Sango yell. I felt Kirara take off. I shot up, and looked back. I saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" I screamed. "Kagome, lay back down!" Sango said, looking at me. "NO!" I screamed. "Mommy, please." Shippo whined. Tears rolled down my checks but I nodded and layed back down. Shippo hugged me tightly and I winced. The pain in my leg was so bad. "Sa- Sango my leg." I said. "Don't worry, I cleaned and wrapped it before the fire started." Sango said. I sigh, and closed my eyes, tears still leaving them.

--- Hours Later ---

I awoke, to a warm feeling. I open my eyes, and saw a fire. I leaned up. "Inuyasha." I whipser, not seeing him. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo were sleeping. I stood up, and almost fell over. I began walking towards my bow and arrows. Well, limp towards them. I picked them up, and throw them on my back. I limp my way towards the forest. I could see smoke not to far away. I knew Inuyasha was there.

MEOW!

I turned around, and saw Kirara sitting there. I sigh. Kirara grew big, and walked beside me. A huge smile came my face. "Oh, Kirara!" I hugged her then jumped on. Kirara took off, towards Inuyasha.

After what seemed like hours, we were there. People, animals, and demons were all over the ground dead. Some injure and slowly dieing. I was scanning the area for Inuyasha when I saw him, but I didn't like what I saw. Inuyasha was standing over a almost dead man, his claws in the air.

"No! He went full demon!" I said, tears running down my checks. "Land Kirara!" I said. Kirara roared and landed. We were close to Inuyasha. I jumped off of Kirara. I winced as pain shot though me, again. "Inuyasha, stop!" I screamed.

The demon Inuyasha turned away from the dieing man, he let his hand drop, as he stared at me. Those red eyes made me nervous. They were filled with hate, pain and something I thought I wouldn't see, sadness. The demon Inuyasha smirked at me, sending chills up and down my spine. I gulped. "Inuyasha, please, stop this! Look at you, look at what you did!" I said, more tears running down my checks.

Inuyasha laughed. "H-he thinks, these in funny?" I said, taking a step back as he took a step towards me. I looked around for his sword. It was no where in sight. The demon Inuyasha, flexed his claws, as he looked at me. Kirara stepped in front of me, and roared.

"Kirara, step down!" I said. Kirara roared some, and step behind me. "Inuyasha, listen to me, change back! Change back into the half-demon I love!" I yelled, hoping to get to him. He laughed again, and went at me. I screamed and cover myself but I felt nothing. I looked up, Kirara was standing in front of me, growling. I saw blood pouring from her. I gasp. "That's it! You want to do this the hard way, ok!" I said, going around Kirara. Inuyasha was standing there, blood dripping from his claws. "Inuyasha! That's a bad dog!" I yelled, shoting a arrow at him.

I smirked, as he slammed against a tree, but I didn't hurt him, I pinned him to the tree by his clothes. I sent another, pinning his other arm against the tree. Inuyasha growled, and tryed getting away.

"Ka- Kagome." I heard a voice call for me. I turned around, and saw Keade laying on the ground. I gasp and ran over to her, limping. "Keade!" I gasp. "Kagome, those arrows will not hold." She said. "Then, what do I do??" I ask. Keade open her mouth to say something but fainted. "No!" I said, standing up. I turned around, to see Inuyasha standing in front of me. I screamed. I tryed backing away but he grabbed me around my neck. Kirara roared and ran at Inuyasha but Inuyasha used his free hand to hit Kirara across the face. Kirara hit the ground, layed there, blood coming from her face.

"Inu.. Inuyasha!" I choked. His grip grew tighter, drawing blood. I closed my eyes and open them again. I grabbed his arm, and kicked him in the stomach. He laughed at the pain. Tears rolled down my checks, as his grip went tighter. "Pl- please, Inu.. Inuyasha!" I got out. I couldn't breath, my world was going black. "NO!" I screamed. "Inuyasha! Stop!" I screamed, kicking him again. He growled, and use his free hand to cut me across the face. Blood was running down my face.

The only person I thought I could be safe around, was killing me. No, it's not Inuyasha, it's that dumb demon side, I thought, closeing my eyes. They snapped open, as Inuyasha dropped me. I hit the ground, I couldn't move, I was to scared to move. "Inuyasha!" I heard someone's voice. I lifted my head, a small smile appeared on my face as I saw Sango. We must of not been that far but then again, I was here for a long time, I thought, leaning up. Inuyasha growled, and went at Sango. "INUYASHA! SIT BOY!!" I screamed, angrily. Inuyasha fall flat onto the ground, before reaching Sango.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, jumping over Inuyasha and running to me. "I don't know why I didn't say it before!" I cried, touching my bloodly neck. I saw Inuyasha slowly getting up, back to normal. "Inuyasha! You jerk! Look at what you did to Kagome!" Miroku said, kneeling by me. Inuyasha was by my side in seconds. I blinked. "Miroku, it wasn't his fault. I-" I didn't finsh, I was in Inuyasha's arms. I felt so safe. He might of had blood all over him, hemightof done this to me but I felt so safe. "Kagome, I'm so sorry, so sorry." He said, into my hair. I heard Sango and Miroku sigh. "Inuyasha, it's allright. I-" "No, it isn't! I could of.. killed you, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, hugging me tighter.

I began sobbing into his chest. "Inuyasha, we should start cleaning up." Sango stood up. Inuyasha nodded. "Sa- Sango. Can you, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara do it. I want to talk to Inuyasha alone." I said, looking up from his wet chest. Sango nodded.

Kirara grew small, and stood up. She meowed, at Sango. "Oh, Kirara, look at you!" Sango said, glancing at Inuyasha. She picked up Kirara, and walked off. Prolly, somewhere to aid her. Miroku began walking around, looking for anyone who was alive.

"Ok." Inuyasha said, standing up, me in his arms. I throw my arms around his neck, and layed my head on his chest, as he took off towards the forest. "Kagome, I am sorry, so sorry." Inuyasha said, as he sat me in his lap. I nodded. "I could of stop you from hurting me, by saying the 'S' word but." I didn't finsh, as she touch her bloodly neck and winced. Inuyasha sigh and nodded. "Come on, I know Sango and Miroku have some stuff that could h-" "No! I need to talk to you." I said. Inuyasha nodded. "Inuyasha, if I tell you who.. raped me, you won't kill him, right?" I ask, playing with the edge on my skirt. "Pfft, I can't keep any promises!" Inuyasha said.

"Then, I'm not telling." I said. "Kagome!" Inuyasha whined. "No, I want a promise!" I said. "You know I can't!" Inuyasha said. "Fine, I'm not telling then, let me down!" I said. "No! Tell me!" Inuyasha growled. "NO!" I screamed. "YES!" He yelled. "I said no!" I screamed, tears rolling down my checks. Inuyasha hugged me. "Don't cry, please." Inuyasha said. "It's just, I don't want him dead! Not even hurt! I know, he did this to me but, I don't know." I said, digging my face into his chest. I began sobbing. Inuyasha sigh, and kiss me on the forehead. I stopped crying, and blush deeply. "Kagome, don't cry, please." He begged. I looked into his eyes.

He kissed me, on the forehead, I thought. I felt butterflies in my stomach, I was so happy after that. I nodded and hugged him. I felt Inuyasha's grip tighten around me. I closed me eyes, and my world went black.

--- The Next Day ---

I rolled onto my side, to meet a fluffy pillow. I open my eyes, and saw a pink pillow. I touched my neck, I felt bandages on the my neck, then I felt my check where Inuyasha hit me. The same thing, bandages. I shot up, I was in my room. "Inuyasha!?" I called. "What's wrong?" I heard a voice. I jumped and turned around, and saw him sitting in my window. "How did I get here?" I blinked. "Well, I left Sango and the others to clean up Keade's village. I really didn't want to be there, when Keade woke up. I destory her village, she would prolly be pissed. Oh, and I knew you needed rest so I bought you here." Inuyasha finally finshed. I sigh. I watched him sniff the air. "Lunch is ready." He said.

"Kids! Lunch is ready!" I heard mother call for us. I giggled, thinking it was funny that Inuyasha knew before mother ever told us. "Inuyasha! Your still in your dirty clothes!" I said, throwing the covers off of me. I winced in pain, but stood. "Un-dress." I said, looking myself over. I was in my silk pink Pjs. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and began taking his pants off. "Whoa, whoa! Wait for me to leave!" I said, walking, er, kinda limping towards the door. I walked out of the room. "Mom, I need something for 'Yasha to wear!" I yelled, leaning over the railing of the stairs. "Um, hold on!" Mother yelled back. "Ok!" I said. I heard my door open. I had a bad feeling as I turned around. "INUYASHA!" I screamed, covering my eyes. "BACK IN THE ROOM!!!" I screamed. I heard a long pause then my door close. "He was nude, and I saw him!" I said, un-covering my eyes. "Wh-why would he come out!?" I ask myself. "I have nothing, dear, but I can wash his clothes quickly." Mother yelled up to me. "And, what was with the screaming?" She added. "Uh, nothing! Hold on. Let me get his clothes!" I said. I walked towards the bathroom closet, and grabbed a towel.

I cracked my bedroom door and without looking, I throw the towel in. "Um, just put that around your lower body, ok? Tell me when you do." I said. "Keh!" I heard him say. "Come on!" He said. I open the door all around, and blush deeply. He had some great looking muscles. I shook my head and grabbed his dirty clothes. "Um, stay in here and if you come out of this room, the 'S' word is coming your way!" I said. He winced and nodded. I smiled and close my bedroom door. I walked downstairs.

"Hey sis!" Sota said. "Hey Sota, Gramps. Mom, here's 'Yasha's clothes!" I said, handing mom the clothes. "Hello Kagome, how is that hunt for the shards?" Gramps ask. Hm, Inuyasha mustn't told them of me getting raped, I thought.

"Oh, going well!" I smiled. Pfft, right, we took a break from looking for them, since Naraku has past, I thought. Yes, he pasted. We killed him, to easily though. But, I don't think of it much. "I'll be back!" I said, running out of the kicthen. "Ok, I'll call for you, when these clothes are done." Mom said. "Allright!" I said, going up the stairs. I ran into my room, and close the door behind me. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor, towel still on.

"Inuyasha, did you tell me family about me being you know!?" I said, sitting in front of him. Inuyasha shook his head. "I thought you could, I mean, you just can't keep it from them." Inuyasha said. "No, they don't need to know." I said, standing. "Kagome, how would you like it if your mother got raped, and she didn't tell you!?" Inuyasha said, looking up at me. I sigh, and shook my head. "Forget it, Inuyasha." I said, tears forming in my eyes. "Feh! Fine!" Inuyasha said. I sigh, and walked towards the door. "What did you tell them?" I ask, grabbing the door knob. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha ask. "I mean, what was your excuse for me being like I was?" I said, opening the door. "Demons, what else?" Inuyasha said. "Ok, you hungry?" I ask. "Duh!" Inuyasha said. "Ok, what do you want?" I rised a eyebrow. "Wait- everything. Ok!" I smiled and left.

I walked downstairs. "Mom, can Inuyasha and I eat in my room?" I ask. "Of course, dear." Mom replied. "Thanks!" I smiled, grabbing food and putting it on on plate. We can share a plate, I thought. "Mom, is Inuyasha's clothes almost done?" I ask, walking/limping towards the door. "Almost and why are you limping, dear?" Mom ask. "Must of been the demon!" Sota cried. "Yep! Those dumb demons." I said, laughing nervously.

BEEP!

"Oh, hold on, the clothes are done." Mom said, running past me. She came back, and gave me Inuyasha's clothes. "Thanks mom!" I said, heading up the stairs. "Your welcome, dear." Mom said. I open my bedroom door, and throw Inuyasha's clothes at him. "I'll be waiting for you to get dress." I said, closeing the door. I waited, and Inuyasha open the door. I smiled at him and walked in. We both sat on my bed, and began eating. "In- Inuyasha?" I said, with a mouthful of food. Inuyasha lookd at me. "Huh?" He ask. "Do you really think, I should tell them?" I ask, picking up some rice with my chopsticks. "Whatever you want to do, Kagome." He said, grabbing some rice too. "Ok." I sigh. We finsh eating. I took the dirty plate downstairs. Sota was playing vid games, and Gramps was in his shop. Mom was in the kitchen. "Mom, I need to tell you something." I said, feeling the tears already coming.

--- Regular POV ---

"What is that, dear?" Kagome's mom ask, sitting down at the table. Kagome sat across from her.

Inuyasha ran out of Kagome's room, past the living room and near the kitchen door. He could hear everything Kagome's mom and Kagome was saying.

"Well, that limping wasn't from demons." Kagome said, tears running down her checks. Kagome's mom got up and sat by Kagome. She hugged her. "What happened, then?" She ask. "M- mom, I don't want you to tell anyone else." Kagome cried. "I won't." Her mom said. "M- mom, I-I was... raped!" Kagome said, digging her face into her mother's shoulder. Her mom gasp and she hugged her tighter. "Oh, Kagome, by who?" Her mom ask. "You don't know him, so I might as well not tell you his name." Kagome cried, looking into her mother's eyes. "But, I still want to know." Her mom said. Kagome nodded. "O-ok, his name is.. Koga." Kagome said.

Inuyasha's eyes winden and he was out the front door in a flash. Kagome heard the front door slam."No. No!" She said. "What?" Her mom ask. "Mom, Inuyasha heard us! I have to go!" Kagome said, running to her room. Her mom followed. Kagome got dress in a flash, she grabbed her pack. "Bye mom! Sorry! I'll be fine!" Kagome waved, as she ran past her. "Kagome, wait!" But, it was to late, Kagome was gone. Her mom sigh.

Kagome ran to the well house, and jumped into the well. "No, no, no!" Kagome said, climbing out. Kagome took a deep breath. "KIRARA!!" She screamed.

Kirara was laying in her sleeping master's lap. Kirara heard Kagome, and took off. She ran though the forest, and grew big. She began flying and was there in no time.

"Kirara! Follow Inuyasha's scent now!" Kagome said, jumping onto Kirara's back. Kirara roared and took off, faster then Kagome could believe. "This is not good." Kagome said to herself.

---

A/n- Yay, next chapter!! hehe. Ok, I might not update any of my storys soon, cuz my mouse is having problems working on my computer and stuff. Wait- my mom is getting me a new one tommrrow so forget what I just said! lol. Hope you liked this chappy! Thanks for reading! Review! 


	3. Chapter 3 Pain is gone for now

A/n - Sorry for the long, long wait. Just be glad it's here. lol. J/K. Oh, and if this chapter sucks, sorry. I don't feel well, so my mind if slowly working XD lol! Though, I am hpyer. lol

* * *

Kirara soared through the sky. "Please, hurry Kirara!" Kagome cried, tears leaving her eyes.  
Kirara roared, and swoop down. Kirara's feet touched the tip of the tall grasses, as they flew by. Kagome looked off into the tall grasses. Everything was going by in a blur. Kagome's breathing had became un-even as she thought of what Inuyasha could of done to Koga. She shudder. She shook her head. Kirara roared, and Kagome could hear growls.  
Kagome gasped. "Stop, Kirara!" Kagome said.  
Kirara landed on the ground, and started to run that way. She stopped, and Kagome got off. Kagome drew her arrow, and ran through the bushes. Her eyes widen. Inuyasha and Koga were in a heated battle. Inuyasha had the upper hand. Koga dodged one of Inuyasha's attacks, by jumping back. Inuyasha swung his sword at Koga. Koga growled, and jumped into the air. Koga flew down towards Inuyasha, trying to kick him. Inuyasha growled, and put his sword in front of him, blocking the attack. Right when Koga's foot hit Inuyasha's sword, Inuyasha swung the sword. Koga fell off, onto his back.  
Inuyasha lifted his sword in the air, about to cut Koga but a arrow with a pink glow around it hit his sword. His sword shrink, into the rusty old sword. He stared at his sword, and scanned the area. Kagome ran back into the bushes and jumped onto Kirara. Kirara ran into the open area, were they were fighting. Kagome scowled at Inuyasha. Koga stood up. Both guys froze, and stared at her.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, fresh tears rolling down her checks.  
"Kagome, I was just going to kill this dog! For revenge!" Inuyasha growled.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome's eyes narrowed, "If I wanted revenge, I would do it myself, no"  
Inuyasha growled, and death glared Koga. Koga growled at him.  
"Both of you!" Kagome yelled, fuming.  
Both of there eyes fixed on her. "I want this dumb fighting to stop. What Koga did was... un-forgivable." Kagome said.  
Koga frowned. Inuyasha grinned, nodding.  
"Un-forgivable to a cold-hearted person. Koga didn't mean to. I understand that." Kagome said.  
"Kagome, he did mean to!" Inuyasha yelled, frowning.  
"Did not, mutt-face!" Koga growled, and turned to Kagome. Kagome looked relaxed, not scared or tense at all.  
"Kagome," Koga bowed, "If you could, will you forgive me for what I have done to you. It was sick, wrong, I know. Just, please, forgive me." Koga finshed.  
Kagome nodded. "I gladly will. Now, since that's over. Let us go, Inuyasha." Kagome sent Inuyasha a dark look.  
Inuyasha growled, putting his sword up. "Are you sure, Kagome?" he growled.  
"Yes. Koga's, how should I put this?" Kagome tapped her chin.  
"Koga stupidness went out of control?" Inuyasha snorted.  
Koga growled at him. "Shut up, mutt-face"  
"No, Koga's... wolf-blood took him over. I should of been more careful." Kagome said.  
"Thank you, Kagome. For forgiving me." Koga bowed once more.  
Kagome smiled. "Your welcome, Koga. Now, Inuyasha. We better get back Sango and Miroku. There, most likely, wondering where Kirara is." Kagome jumped off of Kirara.  
Inuyasha growled.  
"On Kirara now, boy!" Kagome yelled.  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth, and jumped on Kirara.  
"Stay there, or get S-I-T!" Kagome spelled out sit.  
Inuyasha flinched, and sat cross-legged on Kirara. Kagome walked over to Koga.  
"It's allright." she smiled resurring at Koga, and wrapped her arms around him.  
Koga stood there, in shock. Kagome felt safe, and relaxed. She wasn't scared around him. She knew it was his "wolf-blood" that took over. Kagome pulled away, and took a step back blushing. She waved, slightly.  
"See ya around, Koga!" she giggled, and ran to Kirara. "Bye, Kagome. Bye, mutt-face." Koga smiled.  
Inuyasha growled. "Yeah, whatever"  
Kagome shook her head, jumping on Kirara, and Kirara took off.  
"Kagome! What the fuck were you doing hugging his ass!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Inuyasha, I forgave him. Stop it." Kagome said.  
"I will not forget this and you won't too!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Kagome couldn't take. She started sobbing. "I-I know that! I know that!" She kept repaeting 'I know that', over and over, between sobs.  
"Kagome." Inuyasha blinked, and pulled Kagome into his arms.  
Kagome dug her face into his chest, soaking his Hitoe(outter shirt). Inuyasha rubbed her back, as Kirara landed near there camp. Sango looked at them.  
Sango gasped. "Inuyasha! What happened!?" Sango asked, running to them.  
"We'll explain later. I'm just going to bring her to a quieter... area." Inuyasha said.  
Miroku nodded, as he stood. "Ok, be careful." he said.  
Inuyasha nodded, and took off into the trees.

Sango watched him go, and sighed. "What do you think happened?" she turned towards Miroku.  
"Never know." Miroku said.  
Shippo sighed. "I want to see Kagome." he said.  
"You'll see her soon. Trust me." Sango walked over to him, and patted his head. Kirara grew small, and walked over to Shippo. She licked his check. Shippo giggled, and nodded. He hoped Kagome would be allright.

Inuyasha sat down in the top branch of a tall tree. He sat Kagome in his lap. Kagome hid her face in her hands. She had stopped crying, but wouldn't remove her hands from her face.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha had an idea of how to make her remove her hands, "Kagome, please remove your hands from that pretty face of yours"  
Kagome took a deep, shaky breath, and removed her hands. She wouldn't meet his eyes.  
"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said, ok?" he said.  
He's acting so sweet. Most likely, just trying to cheer me up, hm, Kagome thought, looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
"I know." she whipsered.  
"Then, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "It's just... thinking back on that day." Kagome said. Tears ran down her checks.  
Inuyasha had an idea, to let that day fade from her mind. He grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at him.  
"It's ok, Kagome. I'm here. Now." Inuyasha whipsered, and closed his eyes. He broke the space between them, pressing his lips against hers. Kagome's eye widen, and she froze. Finally, she slowly slipped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. That day, that horrible day, left her mind. All she thought about was Inuyasha. She closed her eyes, as her lips parted. But, Inuyasha pulled away. "Are you ok?" he opened his eyes.  
Kagome nodded, not opening her eyes. "Ye... Yes." she ex-haled.  
Inuyasha hugged her. "Sorry." he whipsered in her ear.  
Kagome was confused by why he was saying sorry, but she was so tired. She hasn't been sleeping well lately. She tighten her grip on Inuyasha, as sleep took her over.

* * *

A/N - It's finshed!! Woot! Please reveiw, and I will keep going. Even if it's one reveiw, I will keep going! Oh, and still sorry for the wait!! And, the short Chapter . Reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4 More pain but it all goes away

A/n - Since you guys waited so long, I'm giving you another chapter! Ain't I nice? Yep, I am. lol. Oh, and Kagome gets hurt. Again. Ain't I evil? Yep, I am. XD 

----------

Kagome woke up to herself crying. She was in Inuyasha's lap, he was rocking her back and forth. Kagome couldn't stop crying. "Inu... yasha." she got out, between sobs.  
"I'm here, Kagome. It's OK." Inuyasha rubbed her back, rocking back and forth.  
Kagome, suddenly, remembered her dream last night. Her eyes widen, and she dug her face into Inuyasha's shoulder, sobbing more.  
"Kagome, please." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.  
Kagome shook her head, trying to shake away the pictures of that dream. That dream. She shudder, not even wanting to think about it.  
"Kagome, I'm here. Nothing will happen to you. Promise." Inuyasha said.  
"Do... don't keep promises you can't keep!" Kagome gasped out. "Kagome, what does that mean?" Inuyasha blinked.  
"Yo-you can't... keep me safe all the time." Kagome said, angrily, brushing her tears away. She stared into Inuyasha's warm gold eyes.  
"Kagome... I-I know that. But, I can try." Inuyasha stared into her sadden chocolate brown eyes.  
Kagome only nodded, and closed her eyes. Fresh tears rolled down her checks. Inuyasha grabbed her chin, and broke the space between them. Kagome gasped into his mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepen the kiss. Once again, the horrible day, the horrible dream. Now, she thought about Inuyasha. Only Inuyasha. Kagome parted her lips, but once again, Inuyasha pulled away before anything else could happen.  
"Inu-Inuyasha, why?" Kagome whispered, opening her eyes.  
She stared into his eyes.  
"Why what?" he asked.  
"You never... go any father with me." Kagome said, frowning.  
"Kagome, I-I, never-mind. Just forget it." Inuyasha shook his head.  
Kagome looked around. She saw they were sitting in a tent. She sighed.  
"Do you want to kiss me?" she asked.  
"Of course!" Inuyasha said, quickly. To quickly.  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you only doing this to make me... forget?" Kagome asked.  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No!" he lied.  
Kagome scowled. "Inuyasha, you are lieing. I'm not blind. Please, tell the truth." she said.  
"Kagome, I did." Inuyasha growled.  
"As I said, I'm not blind. Please, for my sake." Kagome whispered.  
Inuyasha sighed, and thought about it. "Fine, you are right." he whispered.  
"That's why you said sorry last night. Why? Why do you not want to kiss me?" Kagome asked.  
"Kagome, I-" "Kikyo." Kagome stopped him, and shook her head, laughing without humor.  
Inuyasha could only nod. Kagome pulled away from his strong embrace, and darted out the tent.  
"Kagome!" Shippo's happy voice reached her ears.  
She looked from all her friends, and started sobbing. She took off into the forest. Inuyasha ran out of the tent.  
"Inuyasha, what did you do now!?" Sango asked, standing up.  
Shippo glared at Inuyasha. Miroku shook his head. Inuyasha ran both oh his hands through his hair.  
"I told her the truth!" he growled.  
Kirara meowed at him, and hissed. Sango's eyes narrowed at him.  
"What was that?" she asked.  
Inuyasha groaned. "Well, to make her try to forget, I would kiss her but I wouldn't mean it. I love Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled.  
His friends just stared at him.  
"Yo-you did that to her?" Sango asked, tears welling in her eyes. "Inuyasha, that's the sickest thing ever. You are so, so stupid!" Sango said, holding back her tears.  
"I know that! But, it made her happy!" Inuyasha growled.  
"Inuyasha." Miroku shook his head.  
"That's the worst thing you could do to Kagome, Inuyasha." Shippo said.  
"Don't you think I fuckin' know! Even, she wanted to know the truth, well now she knows it!" Inuyasha yelled, through his teeth.  
Everyone else shook there heads at him. Inuyasha groaned, and took after Kagome.

Kagome ran through the forest as fast as her legs could go. She kept shaking her head, hoping this all was a dream. She ran into small branches, after small branches. They were cutting up her arms, legs and face. Finally, her legs gave in as she ran through a meadow. She flew onto some flowers, panting. Small cuts bleed on her arms, legs and face. She leaned up, and stared at the cut. Over ten were on each of her arms. Over ten, just like the arms, were on her legs. She feel her face, and felt two on her left check, and one on her right. She felt her bottom lip, and it was bleeding.  
She took a deep breath, and heard a footstep behind her. She spun around, sitting on her knees now. There stood Koga. Kagome's eyes lit up. He was the only one she felt safe around right now.  
"Koga!" she cried, jumping up and running towards him. She hugged him tightly, and dug her face into his chest. She felt his warm, strong arms around her. "Kagome, what happened?" Koga asked, worriness in his voice.  
"Inu... yasha!" Kagome gasped, between sobs.  
Koga growled. "What did he do?" he asked.  
"Said... he didn't... love me! He... even kissed... me then tells me... that... after the kiss!" Kagome got out.  
"Why that, mutt-face. He's so stupid not to see that he has someone great in front of him." Koga growled.  
Kagome only nodded, and started sucking on her bottom lip. She had stopped crying.  
"Kagome, I have a question." Koga said.  
"What is it?" Kagome whispered.  
"Why? Why aren't you running from me? After what I did?" Koga asked.  
"Koga, I told you. You didn't mean to. I know that, I forgave you. It feels like it never happened. I feel so safe around you. Like, you would never hurt me, or let nothing hurt me." Kagome explained.  
"Because, I won't." Koga said.  
Kagome looked up at him, her lip was still slightly bleeding but not as bad as before. Kagome gulped, and got on her tiptoes, breaking the space between Koga and her. She felt his grip tighten on her, as he kissed her back. Kagome closed her eyes, loving this feeling. Kagome felt her checks get hot, as the kiss kept going. She didn't care what he did before. That was forgiven and over. All the horrible things disappeared, anyways. She never thought she would kiss Koga. Never. But, here she was, kissing him. It was weird, Kagome kissing the guy that raped her. Hmm, something you don't see everyday, eh? But, then again, she forgave him, so to her, it didn't matter at all. Koga pulled away, sucking on her bottom lip for a few seconds. Kagome's blush deepen. "Wow." Was all she could say. Koga was a better kisser then she thought. Koga smiled, and opened his mouth to say something but a loud growling sound came from behind them. Both of them looked, to see a pissed off Inuyasha standing there. He looked from Kagome to Koga, growling deeply. What else could go wrong?

-----------

A/n - Wasn't that a good chapter!? It was OK. I like answering my own questions XP So, review! And, remember, this is NOT a Koga/Kagome. It's just putting a bigger twist onto the story. I really hope I didn't mess up the story with what's happening. I mean, you guys thought Inuyasha was going to farther with Kagome, but found out he didn't love her. Yet. Hehe. Review!


End file.
